Nunca apuestes contra un Yagami
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hikari lo afirma. Yamato lo niega. ¿Su hermano gay? Ni hablar. Pero Hikari está tan convencida que hasta dice saber quién podría gustarle, alguien del mismo grupo que resulta no ser otro que Ken. Para salir de dudas, deciden invitarlos a los dos a almorzar y ver qué pasa. ¿Será cierto después de todo? [Reto para Chia Moon en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. La idea corresponde a un reto de Chia Moon en el foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 _ **Nunca apuestes contra un Yagami**_

 _(Y menos contra una Yagami)_

—Lo hará cuando encuentre al _indicado_.

El comentario salió de labios de Hikari con tal naturalidad, que por espacio de varios segundos Yamato se descubrió a sí mismo intentando descifrar si solo le tomaba el pelo o era algo más; algo de lo que era consciente que nunca en toda su vida hubiera pensado por su propia cuenta.

Claro, las palabras de su novia no le hubieran provocado extrañeza si ella hubiera dicho indicada (como era esperable) y no _indicado,_ pero la forma en que empleó el género en su frase, sin titubeo ni vacilación alguna, no parecía denotar un error. Si hubiera dicho indicada la conversación habría seguido adelante y quizá sus palabras hasta habrían terminado por pasar desapercibidas dentro de la discusión que mantenían. En su lugar, generaron un silencio que se aferró a las paredes, tan expectante como el propio Yamato por oír la risa de la muchacha que nunca llegó, lo que dejaba claro que no se trataba de una broma.

Todavía contrariado, el chico se asomó al salón, platillo en mano debido a que hasta hace un momento atrás lavaba los trastos, y la miró esperando que se diera por aludida. Aquello no sucedió.

Hikari estaba subida en un taburete, dándole la espalda, en su afán de colgar algunas fotografías para personalizar un poco el salón de su nuevo departamento. Yamato había insistido en que lo esperara para ayudarla, pero todo aquel que hubiera pasado solo un par de días con un Yagami debía saber por experiencia propia que no era muy probable que te hicieran caso y que por lo mismo resultaba poco práctico —y sensato— discutir con uno. Para él, que había convivido con Taichi desde su niñez y llevaba cuatro años de noviazgo con la menor, la lección estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria.

—Creo que no te escuché bien, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó Yamato sin ocultar su escepticismo.

Hikari, que acababa de ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzar a colgar uno de los cuadros, volvió a apoyar las plantas sobre la superficie del taburete y lo miró por sobre el hombro extrañada.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió sin entender a qué se refería.

El chico, todavía sosteniendo el platillo, se apoyó de lado en el marco de la puerta que dividía la cocina del salón y la contempló en silencio.

La castaña ni siquiera se inmutó. Se limitó a mirarle sin decir nada, como si se hubiera quedado congelada, a la espera de que le explicara su duda.

Tras varios segundos, él terminó por decidir que no lucía como si le mintiera. Al parecer de verdad no lograba descifrar lo que le llamó la atención de sus dichos.

—¿Acabas de decir _indicado_? —Enfatizó la última palabra para dejar claro su punto.

—Sí, ¿qué es lo que…? —Comenzó con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció en cuanto la comprensión de algo que no había notado antes se evidenció en sus rasgos.

Ambos habían estado hablando acerca de Takeru y de cómo Yamato se sentía preocupado de que su hermano no pudiera sentar cabeza todavía y mantuviera una vida tan despreocupada y libertina, al menos a sus ojos. No es que esperara que se casara a sus veintiún años de edad —sería muy inconsecuente de su parte considerando que acababa de mudarse con Hikari sin estar casados—, pero sí al menos que tuviera un poco más de certidumbre en su vida.

Hikari le aseguró que aquello no era cierto, que Takeru era más apariencia que otra cosa, una especie de mago que se camuflaba detrás de su encanto y trucos para hacerles pensar que era más desenfadado y libre de lo que en realidad era, pero su novio insistió. Le habló de todas las chicas con las que salía, de que todavía no sabía lo que quería de la vida y entonces ella lo dijo, le dijo que estaría bien y que cuando encontrara al indicado todo se ordenaría.

—Ya sabes qué —bufó Yamato—. Dijiste indicado, ¿por qué?

—No lo sabías… —susurró ella mientras una sombra se cernía sobre su rostro, dándole un aspecto confuso y un poco culpable.

—¿Saber qué? ¿De verdad estás insinuando que mi hermano es gay? —Enarcó una ceja, sin preocuparse en ocultar lo irrisoria que le sonaba aquella idea.

Imposible. Si el menor era todo un casanova que se la pasaba rodeado de chicas desde los once años. Incluso solía llevarlas a sus conciertos y él debía verlas desafilar, una tras otra, con sonrisas tontas en sus rostros e intentando atraer la atención de Takeru.

Es más, algo le decía no estaría muy equivocado si apostara que tenía más experiencia que él mismo.

—Pero sabes al menos que nunca ha tenido novia, ¿verdad? —Optó Hikari por preguntar en lugar de resolver la interrogante de su novio.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo que nunca…? Digo, nunca me ha presentado a ninguna, pero tiene muchas amigas. Y vale, no digo que haya tenido una formal, pero al menos habrá mantenido un tipo de relación más estable con alguna. —Por cada palabra que pronunciaba, más se daba cuenta de que sonaba como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo o encontrar algún indicio que le sirviera para contradecir a su novia.

Hikari se bajó del taburete y dejó el cuadro que había estado a punto de colgar sobre este. De vuelta sobre el suelo volvía a ser mucho más pequeña que Yamato, pero no por ello lucía menor o disminuida a su lado. Lo que le faltaba en edad lo compensaba con creces en actitud, tanto así que a veces el chico se sentía como si fuera el menor entre los dos.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás diciendo que mi hermano es gay y yo no lo sabía? —preguntó él con un tono que bordeaba la indignación.

—Pensé que lo sabías...por eso nunca dije nada, aunque honestamente tampoco creo que me correspondiera hacerlo.

—¿Él te lo dijo? —Su voz sonó herida incluso para sí mismo. Podía soportar que su pequeño hermano le guardara secretos y le contara cosas a Hikari que a él no; después de todo, ellos habían sido mejores amigos de toda la vida y también había cosas que Yamato prefería contarle a Taichi en lugar de a su propio hermano. Entendía eso. Pero que no le hubiera hablado de algo tan importante parecía demasiado.

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—No hizo falta que lo hiciera...

—¿Entonces te basas en tu impresión? —No fue su intención cuestionarla ni ser tan brusco, pero lo fue. Sabía, además, que las impresiones de su novia rara vez estaban erradas.

—Y en toda una vida de conocerlo. Escucha, no estoy insinuando que lo conozca más. Simplemente tengo una relación diferente con él. Soy su amiga y tú su hermano, a quien por cierto siempre ha admirado mucho, es natural que se muestre más transparente conmigo...

—Pero no te lo ha dicho —puntualizó—. Técnicamente no tienes certeza de que sea cierto.

—No. —Suspiró.

—No me lo creo. Takeru no puede ser gay —replicó, tozudo.

—Te estoy diciendo que lo es...

—Que crees que lo es —la corrigió con severidad—. Pero no hay indicios. Vale, siempre se ha vestido un poco raro, y supongo que tiene modales un poco femeninos como esa manía de levantar el dedo meñique cuando bebe té o hasta una bebida.

Hikari no logró disimular una risita ante tal comentario.

—No puedo creer que seas tan machista y prejuicioso. Yo no lo digo por ninguna de esas cosas, pero como mejor amiga del acusado me veo en la obligación de defenderlo. Según Takeru, heredó los modales de su abuelo de Francia.

—¿Modales? Como si mi abuelo tuviera modales o conociera esa palabra —Rodó los ojos y se devolvió a la cocina para dejar el platillo en el fregadero. Enseguida estuvo de regreso en el umbral—. Ahora estoy intrigado. ¿Qué es lo que te hace creer que sea gay?

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo quisiera ni lo pretendiera, aquello acababa de adquirir un matiz de desafío, y frente a un desafío ningún Yagami se quedaba nunca callado.

La chica se sentó en el único y desvaído sofá con el que contaba el piso por el momento y con una mirada lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Yamato accedió sin mayores contemplaciones.

—No es que tenga una lista ni nada así. Al principio solo era una sospecha, pero para que me entiendas, Takeru no es la clase de persona a la que puedas ir y preguntarle algo que quieras saber de él. A Takeru tienes que observarlo, porque si le preguntas hará un truco de magia, te encandilará y conseguirá que olvides hasta tu nombre.

El rubio asintió para mostrar su conformidad al respecto, pues en más de una ocasión el menor lo había engañado para que se olvidara de algún tema sobre el que no deseaba hablar. Sus habilidades disuasivas eran impresionantes, y seguro que más de alguno podía dar fe de ello.

—En cambio, si lo observas sin que se de cuenta, se mostrará tal cual es. Y es justamente cuando lo miro en las reuniones de grupo o cuando coincidimos en la universidad, que he notado ciertas actitudes que parecieran delatarlo. Lo tenso que se pone cuando alguien toca el tema, cómo se preocupa de jactarse de sus conquistas y en el último tiempo también la forma en que mira a cierta persona.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás insinuando que...?

—A Takeru le gusta alguien del grupo, sí. No puedes decir que sea tan raro, ¿o sí? Taichi sale con Sora, Koushiro con Mimi y Daisuke con Miyako...

—Incluso hubo un momento en el que pensé que Takeru salía con Meiko —intervino Yamato, utilizando la última carta que le quedaba. Realmente había apostado por esa pareja tiempo atrás.

—Lo sé, pero solo eran muy cercanos. Quizá hubo algo o pudo haberlo, pero definitivamente no prosperó...

—Entonces, ¿quién es el chico? —preguntó con aire meditabundo—. ¡Por favor no me digas que es Taichi! —añadió a continuación, con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

—¿Ah? No, no es mi hermano, aunque no veo por qué sería tan malo, salvo, claro, el hecho de que está locamente enamorado de Sora desde los once —contestó risueña.

—¿Bromeas? Sería raro que dos hermanos se enamoraran de otros dos hermanos, ¿no crees? Además, seguro que el bobo de Taichi enloquecería y se le ocurriría alguna estupidez, como que viviéramos los cuatro juntos en una casa. Uh, aterrador —concluyó mientras pensaba que con una Yagami a su lado ya tenía más que suficiente.

—Exageras, pero para tu tranquilidad, ya te dije que no es Taichi...

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó volteándose a mirarla con suspicacia, como si quisiera confirmar en sus ojos que le fuera a decir la verdad.

—¿Seguro que no hiperventilarás ni nada parecido?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ya —replicó sarcástica, queriendo hacerle ver que hace un momento se había puesto un poco histérico imaginando una vida junto a Taichi, Takeru y ella—. Pues... es Ken —terminó confesando casi en un susurro.

Yamato se tomó unos segundos para asimilarlo. Si lo pensaba un poco, la idea no sonaba descabellada del todo. De hecho, no sonaba descabellada para nada. Takeru y Ken solían compartir mucho tiempo juntos y parecían entenderse casi tan bien como lo hacían el primero y Hikari, quizá porque los tres compartían, en mayor o menor medida, la dualidad entre lo positivo y lo negativo, la luz y la oscuridad.

Pero decir aquello tampoco era decir mucho. Ken también tenía una relación bastante cercana con Daisuke, y Takeru se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, estaba en su naturaleza.

—Con que Ken, ¿eh? —susurró distraído—. Te propongo algo. Como sigo sin convencerme de que esto sea verdad, vamos a invitarlos a los dos a cenar y ver qué pasa...

Hikari le miró completamente aturdida.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres ponerles una especie de trampa...?

—Hablas como si no fueras hermana de Taichi.

—Y tú como si hubieras pasado demasiado tiempo con él. ¿De verdad crees que esté bien hacerle algo así a tu hermano?

—Él no se enterará. —Agitó una mano en el aire para descartar tal idea—. Si tienes razón y no saco nada con preguntárselo directamente, entonces quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Ver todo de lo que me hablas...

La chica abrió la boca, probablemente para rebatir, pero él se adelantó a su réplica.

—Es mi hermano del que estamos hablando. Me niego a creer que no fui capaz de darme cuenta de una cosa así... —señaló con gravedad.

—Ya te lo dije, Takeru sabe cómo engañar a las personas.

—Eso no es relevante. Es mi hermano... ¿me ayudarás?

Frente a la desolada y a la vez decidida mirada del chico, Hikari no encontró ninguna salida. Terminó por ceder.

* * *

El timbre sonó en el departamento justo pasado el mediodía, tal como sus ocupantes esperaban. Para ser alguien que a menudo se subía en una nube y se iba lejos —cuestión que el chico achacaba a su veta de escritor—, Takeru solía ser bastante puntual, y más si la invitación provenía de dos de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

Lo habían invitado a almorzar con la excusa de inaugurar el departamento y este ni puso objeción alguna ni dudó de sus intenciones, ya que desde que su hermano y mejor amiga se hicieron novios habían adoptado la costumbre de comer o salir los tres juntos cada tanto.

Fue Hikari quien saltó del sofá para ir a recibirlo, aunque Yamato no tardó en seguirla hacia la entrada, abandonando el cuchillo y las verduras que había estado picando hasta ese momento.

La imagen, mirada desde afuera, parecía una postal familiar un tanto graciosa, o así lo vio el invitado.

—¡Vaya, me honra ser recibido por ambos! —bromeó Takeru—. Con que eso significa vivir juntos, ¿eh? ¿Ahora hacen todo juntos? Solo les pido que no empiecen a tratarme como vuestro hijo, porque eso sí que sería un poco espeluznante.

—No seas payaso —reclamó Ishida—. Linda gorra, por cierto —elogió con cierto sarcasmo.

El aludido se llevó una mano a la visera de su gorro. En la parte superior podía leerse "Trust me I'm an unicorn" [1].

—Gracias, la compré el otro día en una tienda que descubrí en el centro —contestó el menor, ignorando deliberadamente la burla—. Pero no creerás que me olvidé de mi hermano favorito, ¿o sí? Compré esto para ti. —Le extendió una bolsa que Yamato aceptó no sin mirarle con desconfianza.

Hikari hizo pasar a Takeru y cerró la puerta tras él mientras su novio abría su regalo. Se trataba de una polera negra —gracias al cielo— que tenía estampada la frase: "¡Hey girl! I'll rock your world" [2].

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—Como si necesitara atraer más la atención de las fanáticas —bufó.

—A mí me parece divertida —comentó Hikari, mientras su novio se preguntaba cómo demonios podía parecérselo.

¿No sería más normal que se pusiera celosa, en plan "solo puedes remecer mi mundo"?

Por supuesto que no. A ella le entretenía más molestarlo o unirse a las bromas de Taichi y Takeru.

—Genial. Sabía que te gustaría —dijo el último, como si compartiera una broma privada con su mejor amiga.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —respondió Hikari, agarrándolo del brazo para llevarlo hasta el sofá—. El almuerzo está casi listo.

El tiempo se pasó muy rápido para Takeru, que se sentó a conversar con su mejor amiga y osó irrumpir dos o tres veces en la cocina —territorio sagrado para Yamato— con la burda excusa de querer ayudar cuando en realidad solo quería robar comida o estropear alguna cosa por "accidente", fastidiando a su hermano en el proceso (ese siempre era el fin).

Cuando el reloj marcó la una de la tarde, los menores pusieron la mesa y Hikari fue a ayudar a su novio a traer la comida.

Acababan de sentarse cuando el timbre volvió a resonar en el departamento, interrumpiendo el inicio del almuerzo.

—Ay, lo había olvidado —se excusó Hikari, poniéndose de pie enseguida—. Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a alguien más. Seguro que te gustará verle. —Sus palabras iban dirigidas a Takeru, quien solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza antes de que su amiga se perdiera brevemente de su vista para ir al recibidor y regresar treinta segundos después con el segundo invitado.

El rostro de Takeru, a juicio de Yamato, prácticamente no cambió en nada, y quizá fue eso lo que lo delató.

Una parte del mayor estaba convencida de que la reacción natural de alguien tan alegre como Takeru al ver entrar a cualquiera de sus amigos hubiera sido sonreír y hasta levantarse de su asiento para saludarle, en cambio, su hermano permaneció muy quieto, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y la espalda muy recta, casi como si se esforzara en no reaccionar de ninguna manera.

Quizá para alguien que no lo conociera solo se hubiera visto apacible. Quizá para alguien que no lo conociera lo suficiente hubiera pasado desapercibida la casi imperceptible tensión de su mandíbula o sus manos contraídas en puños. Pero no para Yamato, quien al seguir el consejo de su novia, fue capaz de captar los pequeños detalles.

Ken y Hikari se habían quedado detenidos a unos pasos de la mesa. El chico se veía entre sorprendido y un poco incómodo, probablemente por su naturaleza tímida o porque tampoco sabía del otro invitado. La idea era que ninguno de los dos estuviera preparado para el encuentro.

—Yamato-san, Takeru-kun —saludó, haciendo una venia hacia cada uno.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ambos —dijo Hikari con una sonrisa suave y confiable—. Ya saben, como últimamente no han coincidido en las reuniones. —Un comentario así, dicho por alguien más como Yamato, hubiera adquirido cierta malicia, pero en la voz de la chica sonó tan inocente que era imposible desconfiar de su veracidad.

Además, había que contar con que, de hecho, lo que la chica decía era cierto. Los menores del grupo solían reunirse a veces aparte de los mayores debido a que por las edades y las aventuras vividas solían tener más en común entre ellos. Dichas reuniones solían ser mucho más recurrentes que a las que iban todos y en sitios más cercanos y familiares, pero Takeru llevaba ya un par de meses ausentándose de ellas con excusas cada vez menos sostenibles.

—Tienes razón, me alegra verte, Ken —correspondió Takeru a su saludo con una auténtica sonrisa en los labios que llegó a iluminar sus ojos. Así se parecía más al chico que todos conocían.

Ken asintió y fue a sentarse a su lado cuando Hikari se lo indicó mientras ella iba por otro plato y más cubiertos.

A consecuencia del pequeño impasee, el almuerzo comenzó un poco más tarde de lo esperado, pero lo hizo con buen pie.

Después del pequeño lapsus de Takeru, este había vuelto a ser el mismo que picaba a su hermano y se reía de todos un poco, mostrándose totalmente natural y cómodo junto al pequeño grupo reunido.

La primera media hora se fue casi volando, y para entonces Yamato tuvo la sensación de que tal vez su novia se equivocaba porque no había vuelto a ver nada extraño en su hermano que delatara algún tipo de sentimiento diferente a la amistad hacia Ken, con quien simplemente parecían ser buenos camaradas.

Pero claro, no contaba con que fuera la misma castaña la que propiciaría las circunstancias adecuadas para poner a prueba a su mejor amigo.

—Y dime, Ken. ¿Alguna chica especial?

Takeru se atragantó en el acto y un poco de soja se derramó por la esquina de su boca, así que se apresuró a tomar la servilleta que estaba junto a su plato, con tal mala suerte que al levantarla hizo que su tenedor saliera volando y cayera al suelo. Sobraba decir que ni por asomo solía ser tan torpe.

Para rematar, él y Ken terminaron dándose un cabezazo cuando ambos se inclinaron hacia el espacio que había entre ambos para recuperarlo.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el último, muy apenado.

—No pasa nada —contestó el rubio, serio y sin mirarlo, mientras su hermano le extendía un vaso con agua del cual bebió un buen sorbo—. Estoy bien, solo...tragué muy rápido.

Yamato lo observó en silencio. La escena se le antojó tan irrisoriamente cliché que casi hubiera podido creerse que fuera un montaje.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Hikari con inocencia.

—Sí, sigamos...

—En ese caso, le preguntaba a Ken si había alguna chica especial en su vida.

Hikari no era cotilla para esas cosas, pero Yamato pensó que hacía un buen trabajo planteando el tema con naturalidad, como si fuera algo que le surgió en el momento y no la especie de emboscada que en realidad era.

—La verdad no —reconoció Ken con timidez.

—Vaya, es que Miya siempre dice que estás rodeado de chicas y pensé que tal vez hubiera alguna que te interesara. Estoy segura que más de alguna chica de tu universidad estaría encantara de ser tu novia.

—Miyako exagera. Tal vez haya una o dos, pero no estoy interesado en ninguna de ellas.

—Bueno, no tiene nada de malo —intervino Yamato—. Te pasa igual que a Takeru que se la pasa en citas, pero nunca se ha quedado con ninguna de ellas.

—¿Cómo puedo saber si me gustan si no salgo con ellas primero? —se defendió el menor con toda calma.

—Ya.

En ese momento Ken pasó a llevar un vaso, provocando que su contenido —afortunadamente solo agua— se derramara sobre la mesa.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó automáticamente.

—Está bien, solo es agua —lo confortó Hikari, mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la cocina en busca de un paño para secar.

Pero lo que él ignoraba era que aquel accidente no fue su culpa. Simplemente, al ser zurdo, había rozado accidentalmente la mano de Takeru, y había sido este último quien, como si reaccionara frente a un golpe de corriente, se apartó presuroso, provocando el derrame de líquido.

—Yo...necesito usar el baño, vuelvo enseguida. —Takeru se levantó de su asiento sin mirar a nadie y, tal como anunció, se encerró en el pequeño sanitario con que contaba el departamento.

Cuando regresó al comedor las cosas ya se habían tranquilizado, pero se sorprendió de ver a Ken de pie junto a la mesa, despidiéndose de los anfitriones.

—En serio debo irme, pero muchas gracias otra vez por la invitación —decía justo en el momento que Takeru apareció.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó este, un poco desconcertado.

—Sí, Ken dice que tiene un asunto familiar que resolver —le explicó Hikari.

—Ya veo, es una pena... —dijo sin mucha emoción ni en su voz ni en el rostro.

—Quizá podamos vernos otro día —contestó Ken, a modo de consuelo, e hizo una venia en su dirección, tan respetuoso como siempre había sido, antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por Hikari.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yamato a su hermano en cuanto les perdieron de vista—. Te veías un poco enfermo hace un momento atrás.

—No... no es nada —le aseguró, con la mirada un poco ausente.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse llegó hasta ellos y entonces Takeru reaccionó de golpe.

Yamato estuvo tentado de reír. Desde donde estaba se había visto como si el menor fuera un robot al que alguien acabara de encender o activar.

—Yo...olvidé que necesitaba decirle algo a Ken —se excusó con cierta torpeza y salió volando del departamento, prácticamente arrollando a Hikari, que venía de vuelta, en el proceso.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó la castaña a su novio con gesto de confusión—. Hasta se olvidó de su gorra —precisó, para dejar claro lo extraña que resultaba su intempestiva ida.

—Algo de que necesitaba hablar con Ken de no sé qué cosa.

—¿Me crees ahora?

—Admito que podría haber...algo. Pero hasta ahora todo es circunstancial.

—Pues entonces vamos a definirlo ya mismo —sugirió mirando por sobre su hombro hacia el ventanal que había a sus espaldas.

Ambos se acercaron a echar un vistazo. Desde donde estaban podían ver a Ken, y Takeru no tardó en aparecer en escena, casi pisándole los talones.

Gritó algo, probablemente el nombre del chico, pues este se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Ahora Ken le está preguntando qué ocurre —adivinó Hikari.

Ambos especularon durante los dos minutos que duró la conversación sobre qué podrían estar diciendo —Hikari formulaba confesiones y Yamato diálogos intrascendentes, en ambos casos que calzaran con el tiempo que hablaba cada uno—, sin embargo, para su decepción los dos terminaron entrando a un callejón lateral desde el cual no eran visibles, antes de que pudieran confirmar sus sospechas.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua y abandonó su posición junto al ventanal. Al final todo había resultado en nada, o al menos eso pensaba.

—Bueno, aunque no podamos verlos, se me ocurren pocas cosas que hacer en un callejón que no sean _cuestionables —_ dijo la chica con aire travieso.

Y Yamato captó la indirecta. Lo decía porque en sus inicios, cuando todavía mantenían su relación oculta de sus amigos y en especial de Taichi, cualquier rincón o callejón a oscuras era bueno para ponerse al día.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—¿Tal vez? —cuestionó, ofendida.

—Lo siento. Es solo que no me convenzo de que mi hermano sea gay.

* * *

—¡Ken, espera! —gritó Takeru apenas salió del edificio, sorprendiendo al aludido a unos diez o quince pasos de distancia.

—¿Takeru? —preguntó el otro mientras se detenía y giraba hacia su interlocutor con toda calma—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quería saber por qué te fuiste así, tan de repente —le dijo en cuanto fue capaz de recuperar el aliento perdido, deteniéndose frente a él.

—Se lo dije a Hikari, tengo un compromiso familiar, nada grave.

—No —replicó el rubio, tajante—. Tú no eres de lo que se olvidan de un compromiso así. Si lo hubieras tenido, no habrías aceptado venir a comer.

—Surgió de repente.

—Dime la verdad.

Ken boqueó un par de segundos, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas o tal vez una mejor excusa dentro de sí mismo, pero al final no fue necesario porque Takeru continuó hablando.

—Fue por mí, ¿cierto? Te hice sentir incómodo. Me he estado comportando distante contigo por algo que no es tu culpa, y lo lamento.

El otro chico al final suspiró y juntó sus labios en una sola línea. Parecía, a pesar de la seriedad del gesto, profundamente aliviado ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Me he comportado como un tonto, pero repito, nada de esto es tu culpa. Tú no hiciste nada malo...

—¿Entonces por qué? —preguntó con voz suave y apacible. Otro quizá hubiera demandado una respuesta, otro podría haber gritado o reclamado por ser sometido a un trajo injusto de su parte, en cambio Ken solo demostró curiosidad y un atisbo de preocupación que resultaba casi doloroso de ver en su rostro. Y no había que ser adivino para saber por qué. Incluso después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, el chico solía sentirse culpable por más cosas de las que debía.

—Lo lamento. No me siento preparado para decírtelo.

—Está bien. Es bueno saberlo de todos modos, que no estás enojado ni nada parecido...

—Sé que es injusto cuando no he respondido tu duda, pero necesito preguntarte algo más.

—Adelante. Si puedo responder...

—Cuando Hikari preguntó... —se calló y meditó sus palabras, reformulando la frase dentro de su cabeza—. Yo... no puedo decir por qué, pero es importante para mí saber si le dijiste la verdad a Hikari. ¿Hay alguna chica especial para ti?

Ken retrocedió un paso, de nuevo intimidado ante la pregunta como lo había estado también frente a Hikari. No comprendía el repentino interés por su vida amorosa, Takeru podía leerlo en sus ojos.

—Es una pregunta difícil —contestó instantes después—. No por la pregunta en sí, pero...no. No hay ninguna chica.

Fue la forma en que lo dijo más que lo que dijo en sí lo que despertó algo dentro de Takeru. Algo inquieto como una mariposa aleteando dentro de su estómago, o tal vez una abeja. Se parecía más a una abeja.

La boca se le secó en el acto y tuvo que relamerse los labios para aliviar la sensación.

—Ninguna chica... —repitió.

Ken negó con la cabeza para reafirmar su respuesta.

—Y si te preguntara si hay alguien especial, solo alguien...

—Puede que tampoco estuviera preparado para responder a eso.

—Espera, vamos a... esto te sonará más raro que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero necesito que me sigas a ese callejón.

Ken alzó las cejas y lo miró extrañado, como si acabara de salirle un tercer ojo, pero terminó por aceptar.

Recorrieron la breve distancia que los separaba de un oscuro y maloliente callejón lateral. Caminaron lado a lado y más cerca de lo que lo habían estado probablemente en meses, sin contar el reciente almuerzo, aunque teniendo el suficiente cuidado de no tocarse ni rozarse por accidente.

—Takeru, yo... —intentó hablar Ken, pero fue interrumpido por los labios del que había llegado a convertirse en uno de sus mejores amigos en los suyos. No lo había visto venir, por lo que abrió los ojos por instinto y dejó que el otro lo empujara hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y fue capaz de reaccionar para responderle con timidez.

La lengua del rubio no tardó en irrumpir en su boca, intrépida y voraz, y Ken la dejó entrar, sorprendido de sí mismo por la facilidad con que le permitió el acceso. No fue un beso tranquilo, como podría haberse esperado dadas las circunstancias, sino intenso e inquieto, errático; bastante lejos de uno ideal o romántico. Algo como un chapuzón inesperado de esos que calan hasta los huesos.

Cuando se separaron, el rubio mantuvo una de sus manos acunando la mejilla de Ken y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—Lo siento por eso... —dijo en un susurro—. Pero necesitaba arriesgarme o no te lo diría nunca.

Ken subió los ojos hasta los de Takeru y se quedó ahí, naufragando en ellos.

—¿De-cirme qué? —No fue su intención que su voz sonara tan trémula. Todo él estaba temblando, en parte por lo repentino que había sido todo y en parte porque todo su cuerpo parecía estar absorbiendo lo sucedido con una satisfacción absurda, como si llevara incluso más tiempo del que había pensado anhelando que aquello sucediera.

Takeru soltó una risa ronca y divertida, y solo entonces Ken fue capaz de reconocerlo, de reconocer al chico que de un día para el otro había comenzado a comportarse totalmente distante con él sin explicación alguna. Al chico que había sido antes, cálido, cercano y despreocupado.

—Que me gustas. Me gustas mucho. No sabía cómo decirlo sin espantarte o que me vieras con asco. Todavía puedes hacerlo, decir que esto es una locura y empujarme lejos. Creo que ahora al menos podría aceptarlo.

Ken negó con la cabeza, deshaciéndose con ese movimiento de la mano de Takeru en su mejilla.

—Tú también me gustas —confesó bajito—. Pero como salías con todas esas chicas, no pensé que pudieras corresponderme. Que fueras gay.

—Es gracioso, porque pensé algo similar —dijo con una sonrisa—. Aunque para que conste, tampoco sabía que era gay hasta que me empezaste a gustar tú y todo se volvió un lío. Por eso preferí alejarme un poco.

—No te culpo. Probablemente si tú no lo hubieras hecho, yo habría hecho lo mismo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Crees que deberíamos contarle a los demás?

—Podríamos... —sopesó con una ligera risa escondida en el fondo de la garganta—. Pero mejor dejemos que lo averigüen solos. Para qué arruinarles la diversión de preguntarse si tenemos algo o no —comentó casi para sí mismo. Después de todo, no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada punzante y suspicaz de su hermano durante todo el almuerzo.

Ken estuvo de acuerdo y ambos salieron del callejón. Salvo por los labios hinchados y una que otra arruga en sus ropas, parecían los mismos que habían entrado allí unos minutos atrás con un motivo desconocido para el resto del mundo. Pero no lo eran. Todo había cambiado. Y con que lo supieran ellos ya era un buen comienzo.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

Las frases son bastante sencillas, pero las traduzco por si acaso:

[1] Trust me I'm an unicorn: Confía en mí, soy un unicornio. [La vi en una gorra hace tiempo y me dije que alguna vez tenía que hacer que Takeru usara una así].

[2] ¡Hey girl! I'll rock your world: ¡Oye chica! Voy a sacudir tu mundo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Tenía este Yamakari/Kenkeru listo hace un tiempo ya y pensé que venía siendo hora de que lo publicara.

 _Chia,_ espero que te gustara. No es la gran historia ni está entre mis favoritas de las que te he escrito, pero, como siempre, va con mucho cariño. Con ella comienzo a ponerme al día con tus retos :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
